feed_the_beastfandomcom-20200223-history
Nuclear Reactor
The nuclear reactor is an extremely powerful way of generating EU. Fittingly, it is also the most dangerous. Nuclear reactors require a significant investment of materials and preparation. Up to six reactor chambers can be added to increase the capacity, thereby expanding the possibility of making power. A nuclear reactor will set fire to nearby flammable blocks at 40% hull heat and evaporate surrounding water source blocks by reactor components A nuclear reactor accepts components which provide various functionality. Nuclear Cells Nuclear cells are the components that produce energy. Energy production also results in heat, which must be effectively dispersed to avoid reactor explosion. *Uranium Cells are the basic nuclear fuel cell. *Thorium Cells produce heat and energy 5 times less than uranium cells per tick but last 5 times as long. *Plutonium Cells produce 2 times the heat and energy per tick as uranium cells and last twice as long. Specialty Cells These cells have special properties that allow them to help your reactor operate. * MOX Cells increase power output as reactor heat increases. Plating Plating increases the maximum temperature that the reactor can tolerate. In addition, plating decreases the radius of nuclear explosion caused by the failure of the reactor. Plating is useful in maximizing the efficiency of a reactor by allowing for a higher maximum operating temperature. Coolant Cells Coolant cells accept heat from any adjacent Uranium Cells, Thorium Cells or Plutonium Cells. They must be actively cooled by heat exchangers and heat vents, else they will eventually deplete. Neutron Reflectors Neutron reflectors increase the efficiency of adjacent nuclear cells by increasing the energy produced per tick Basic Reactor Setup The simplest reactor consists of a single Uranium Cell placed directly next to a Heat Vent. This will produce 5 EU/t when a redstone current is applied to the reactor. The cell and vent must be adjacent horizontally or vertically; if placed on a diagonal, the vent will not cool the cell and the reactor will heat up and explode. In this basic reactor design, the uranium cell produces 4 units of heat per tick. The heat vent will transfer up to 6 units of heat from surrounding components and since the uranium cell produces less than 6 units of heat per tick, it will be effectively cooled by the single heat vent. While a single uranium cell produces only 5 EU/t, it will produce 1 million EU over its 2 hour 47 minute lifetime. Placing an additional uranium cell in the reactor, next to the first, will quadruple the energy output of the reactor without decreasing the lifetime of the fuel cells, although it will produce more heat. The addition of Dual Uranium Cells and Quad Uranium Cells can further increase energy output and efficiency, again at the expense of increased heat. Also, this is a more advanced basic setup, however it is sustainable and produces 360EU/t. Basic Reactor Link Advanced Reactor Setup There are many different setups you can use for the Nuclear Reactor with endless possibilities. If you want the least risk, and safest amount of power follow these steps. Needed Resources: 1 Nuclear Reactor 6 Reactor Chambers HV_Cable Large Amount of Glass Fibre/4xIns HV Cable 1 Lever/Redstone Torch 26 Overclocked Heat Vents 12 Component Heat Vents 8 Component Heat Exchangers 4 60k Coolant Cells 4 Quad Uranium Cells Optional : 0-4 MFSU/MFE/BatBox LV Transformer MV Transformer HV Transformer 64 Reinforced Stone Once you have the Needed Resources place a dirt block down, then the Nuclear Reactor. This is necessary to place one of the 6 chambers beneath it. Then Place the remaining 5 chambers around the Nuclear Reactor. Then Place the 26 Overclocked Heat Vents, 12 Component Heat Vents, 8 Components Heat Exchangers, 4 60k Coolant Cells, and the 4 Quad Uranium Cells according to this diagram. Tutorial on Advance Reactor Setup Breeder Reactor Setup Breeder reactors are nuclear reactors with a purpose of turning Depleted Isotope Cells into Re-Enriched Uranium Cells. In order to make this work, a depleted isotope cell must be charged by being next to an operating nuclear fuel cell. The speed of re-enriching depends on the heat of the reactor. High Speed Breeder Link Hybrid Reactor Setup These reactors use both plutonium and thorium, available from centrifuging re-enriched uranium (8 re-enriched gets 1 plutonium, 4 thorium, and 3 depleted cells). Hybrid Breeder Link Reactor Planner IC Reactor Design Thread Recipe Exploding Explosions are entirely predictable and follow a particular universal pattern. For example, a reactor with 6 chambers and a uranium cell in every slot, surrounded by a 5x5x5 cube of reinforced stone (minus a block beneath), upon overheating, will: explode upwards creating approximately a 4x4x4 cavity in the north east direction, explode downwards 14 blocks in a 7x7 teardrop fashion in the north east direction, as well as 4 cavities on the sides of, at worst, 4x4x5 in each cardinal direction. In the worst case, such a fully loaded reactor surrounded by 5x5x5 cube of reinforced stone would only be a threat to anything within 14 blocks in the direction of the switch or wire. On any other side, anything within 5 blocks is threatened. Because explosions are essentially linear, an easy way to disperse this is to create a chamber with the wire or switch leading out, then another wall or chamber beyond where the switch turns, so the blast reaches the second wall and is stopped. Videos This video demonstrates how to make the safest nuclear reactor possible.